


The Day

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: It might have been the giddiness on the other side of exhaustion, but Eggsy had never felt more grateful to anyone in his life, and this wasHarry.“I could kiss you right now.”Eggsy forgets something important, but luckily Harry is there to help.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: “I could kiss you right now!” 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Eggsy was dead on his feet when his cab dropped him off at his house.  Quite frankly, it was more luck than anything that he managed to get out of the car at all.  “Need any help?” his driver asked him as he tottered up to the door.  

He shook his head blearily.  He just needed to shower off most of the sweat and collapse.  He’d be absolutely fine, once he slept for a week.  His attempt to get the door open while also taking his coat off ended in failure, and Eggsy almost decided that he did need some help after all.  In the second or two that pride warred with exhaustion, the door flew open and a hand snaked out, grabbing him by the wrist and hauling him inside.

He panicked briefly, struggled briefly, and then he realized that the person who had pressed him up against the shutting door and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him crying out was Harry.  

Eggsy relaxed and eyed him reproachfully.  

Harry’s mouth quirked as he examined Eggsy.  “At least your face looks all right,” he said, bizarrely, and released him.

Eggsy blinked.  He supposed Harry meant that he was unbruised.  “Yeah.  Didn’t get into a fight or nothing- just knackered.”  The mission had gone on for 24 hours more than planned, and culminated in a hike through the wilderness for which he had been thoroughly unprepared.  He was willing to bet the blisters on his feet had blisters before he was done.  

Harry nodded kindly.  Happy though Eggsy always was to see Harry- disappointed though he had been when Harry wasn’t at HQ to greet him when he arrived like he usually was- he did find Harry’s presence now odd.  He almost peered outside to check that he hadn’t been dropped off at Harry’s place by mistake. But then Harry moved to help him out of his coat, and Eggsy decided not to care.  “You got back an hour ago?” Harry asked as he hung it up.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said again.  Merlin had been unusually accommodating, moving him through his medical checks a lot quicker than normal and even letting Roxy volunteer her services polishing up his report.  

“Did you get any sleep on the plane?”

“Some.”  It hadn’t felt like enough then, and it felt like even less now.

Harry seemed able to tell as much.  “Well,” he sighed.  “I suppose it’ll have to do.”

“Do for _what_?”

“Your sister’s birthday party.”

Eggsy stared.  “I clean forgot.”  When he took the mission, the one that went 24 hours too long, he had expected to be back in time to get a good night’s sleep and spend a leisurely morning at home with his family.  Instead... he fucking forgot.  Eggsy knocked his head against the door.  Without Harry, he might well have stumbled into bed with no idea what was happening today.    

“So I see,” Harry said, with the same non-judgmental practicality he usually took on when Eggsy called him from the field to ask for help sorting out some disaster or other.  “Jamal and Ryan are helping to entertain her and her guests in the back garden.  I don’t think your presence will be missed for another quarter of an hour at least.”

Now that Harry mentioned it, Eggsy could hear distant laughter and happy screeching.  Before Eggsy could contemplate these noises further, Harry was moving, steering him toward the bathroom and pressing a warm cup into his hands.

“It’s coffee,” Harry said.  “And I can get you painkillers if you need them.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy said, as he gulped some of the coffee down and made for the shower.

Ten minutes later he was damp but clean, toweling himself off in front of the mirror.  He looked a little scruffier than he would have liked to, but not bad, and the caffeine was starting to do its work.  He heard a knock on the door, and then Harry saying, “Clothes.”  He cracked open the door and Harry passed them through- a shirt, jeans, and other necessaries.

Eggsy kept the door a little open as he pulled on the shirt, saying, “I’ve got a present up in my room.  Thought I’d get around to wrapping it today-”

“Already done,” Harry said.  “Your mother put it with the others.”

“Thanks for this, Harry.”  Eggsy was a little breathless as he pulled on pants and hopped into his jeans.  If he angled himself right he could see Harry leaning against the wall by the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest, expression fond.  It might have been the giddiness on the other side of exhaustion, but Eggsy had never felt more grateful to anyone in his life, and this was _Harry_.  “I could kiss you right now.”    

These- largely thoughtless- words landed in abrupt silence.  Eggsy’s gut clenched, but he didn’t have time to regret them before Harry rumbled, “Then kiss me.”  

Eggsy’s tiredness, the fact that he had only one sock on, the screaming children out in the garden- none of it mattered as he lunged for Harry. The doorknob caught him on the hip and he staggered against Harry, grabbing him by the lapels.  It was messy, but that didn’t matter either because Harry’s mouth was soft and his lips were smiling.  The door swung wide and they sagged backward.  Harry’s hands dropped to Eggsy’s hips.  

Suddenly all Eggsy wanted was to stay right there, kissing Harry, for the rest of the day and the night too- but he wouldn’t.  He would find his other sock and get out there, because Harry and his mum and his friends had done all of this just so he could.  Because he shouldn’t waste their efforts.  Because he loved his sister and this was her day.  But-

He gave Harry another kiss.  “We’ll- uh- continue this conversation later, right?”

Harry grinned, all dimples up this close.  “I certainly hope so.”  He handed Eggsy his missing sock.

“Thanks,” Eggsy said again, meaning for _everything_.

“Any time.”  Harry sounded like he had never meant anything more.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
